


Love to Watch Them Watch You

by turnonmyheels



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnonmyheels/pseuds/turnonmyheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For FNL Laundry List Challenge #31. Otherwise known as an excuse to get Tim and Lyla into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love to Watch Them Watch You

Tim rolls her over, clasps her wrists in his hands and pins them against the mattress. Lyla struggles against him for a second then gasps and arches toward him. She's so much fun to tease. A little bit of restraint, some soft, scattered kisses, a couple of dirty words, and she turns into a wildcat. Tim traces the line of her throat with his nose, breathing in her scent and nips her earlobe with his teeth.

"What is it about you?"

Lyla squirms beneath him, grunting a little as she tugs against his hands.

"They fall all over you." He lets his eyelashes tickle her cheek and dives in for a kiss. Letting it linger longer than he'd planned when her soft lips part beneath his. There's nothing about Lyla he doesn't love. Her scent. Her taste. The texture of her skin beneath his hands. The way she can just look at him and he can see, _know_ that she believes in him. In them. "All of them, every single one I've ever seen. They can't bend over backward for you fast enough."

"Huh?"

She sounds drunk. She isn't, hasn't had more than two beers all night. He knows it's him that makes her dizzy and that makes him want her even more.

"One-two. Six." He traces her lips with his tongue and smiles as she sighs against his mouth. They're both naked; lying on his bed, the sheets a tangle at their feet. His cock sliding between her legs, teasing them both when it brushes against her clit. "Even Seven a bit, and definitely, the old One-three."

Lyla stills beneath him at the mention of her daddy's jersey number. "Tim? What are you talking about?"

He smiles down at her, rubs himself back and forth across her slippery wetness. "The spell you cast on every QB around you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lifts up for a kiss but he dodges, keeps her hands pinned down while rubbing against her, then dips down to lick each nipple thoroughly.

"I know." He rocks up and then pushes down, making her gasp. She's so wet, on the edge of coming and slicking him up good. He likes to slide in just as she starts to go off, draw it out, make it last as long as she can stand it, then a little longer. "That's one of the things I love about you."

She gasps out something that could be a "huh" or a "wha?"

"You have no idea how many heads turn when you walk past. How many guys would do anything, anything at all to be where I am now." Lyla squeezes her legs together, trapping him between her thighs, taking them both closer to the edge. "They all want to slide inside you, baby. Feel your tight pussy." There's a flood of wet against his cock and Tim moves inside her between the pulses. That one word, pussy, makes her come every time. "Hot and wet all around them." She's keening as he rocks in and out. He lets go of her wrists and clasps her hands in his. "Love you, Lyla. Love to watch them want you and know you're mine." He twists his hips a bit and kisses her so she'll stop biting her pretty lips. "Tell me you're mine."

"Y-yours, Tim." He speeds up at his name, they've been teasing each other too long and he can't last much longer. "Say it." She's gasping for breath and staring into his eyes. "Please, say it." He's going to say what she wants to hear, she knows it, he's just got to time it just right ... there, now

"Love you. Love fucking your sweet pussy." She clamps down hard around him and he's gone, falling off the edge and coming with her. He smothers her scream with a kiss and rolls them over, pulling her with him so he doesn't crush her.


End file.
